Autumn Hills
|border_with = Ninja Village Forlorn Temple Catacombs Tower of Time HQ|enemies = Birdy Blue Kappa Bouncing Dogo Green Kappa Ountarde Ranged Kappa Rochecrossidère Scurubu Wallaxer|soundtrack = Hills of Destiny (Autumn Hills) Hills of Intent (Autumn Hills)}}Autumn Hills is the second area of The Messenger, the first level of the game with real gameplay. It is a fall-themed forest, always draped with a night sky with a full moon. The west side of Autumn Hills is accessed from Ninja Village, and the east side leads to Forlorn Temple. Appearance Autumn Hills is a forest filled with red-leafed trees with brown trunks. The background sky is filled with stars, and there is a prominent full moon in the upper-left corner of the sky. Glacial Peak is also visible in the distance. Items 8-Bit * Ninja obtains the Climbing Claws as his first free upgrade from The Shopkeeper. 16-Bit * Ninja obtains the Key of Hope after a platforming segment that is only available in 16-bit. Power Seals Linear Power Seal #1 During the later half of Autumn Hills, a breakable block in the lower-left corner of a certain room below a Ranged Kappa leads to an underground pathway with a checkpoint and a giant gap. Above the gap are a giant spikeball hanging from a chain and two swinging platforms. If the player makes it across the gap, they'll reach the Power Seal room. Final Power Seal #2 This Power Seal is found at the very beginning of Autumn Hills, in the screen above the first shop. Be in 16-bit in the upper-right corner of the room with the first shop, then climb up into the Power Seal room. Power Seal #3 This Power Seal is located a few screens away from the Tower of Time HQ portal, up and to the right. It's reachable with the Rope Dart. Power Seal #4 Return to the room with Power Seal #1 with the "Aerobatics warrior" shop upgrade. Destroy the breakable blocks in the lower-right corner of the room by using a downward Wingsuit attack. Do you have any stories to share? Of course, here's one for you. There once was a servant who didn't know how to read. The day came where his master asked him to read something for her to which he replied "I'm sorry my lady, I can't read". That reply immediately got him fired. ... So he went out in the streets looking for a tea house to relax and accept the bad news. When he couldn't find any, he reckoned he probably wasn't the only one to wish there was a tea house in his small town, so he opened up his own. It really picked up, so he built many more, and became rich in the process. One day, his accountant asked him to review a piece of document, to which he replied he didn't know how to read. The accountant, who couldn't believe her ears, said: "If you became a millionaire without even knowing how to read, just imagine where you would be if you could read. "Oh I know exactly where I would be" the rich man replied. "I would be a servant". The end. ... What? I don't see how this applies to my adventure. It doesn't, you asked for a story. More like the long version of "when life gives you lemons". Alright, since you don't seem to appreciate me sharing some clever material for your next party, I suggest you move along. }} ru:Осенние холмы Category:Locations